


Quickie

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Bottom!Adam [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Quickies, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli have a quickie. On a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing quickies. Forgive me.

Sauli has been wild and horny for the whole night. During the party he had given gentle slaps and strokes to Adam's butt every time he passed him. 

Which is exactly how they ended up here. Making out in some dim room in their friend's house where the party was held. 

So teenager, Adam thought but was brought back to reality when Sauli nipped on his lower lip. 

Sauli pushed backwards until the back of his legs hit against the table that was almost in the middle of the room. Adam sat on the surface of it and Sauli got on it as well, his knees on both sides of Adam's thighs. 

Sauli latched his lips on Adam's neck and started sucking on the skin eagerly. Adam's eyes rolled in to back of his head in the rush of pleasure. 

"Fuck, I want you" Sauli groaned in a low tone, reaching out behind Adam and pushed all the papers and pens down to the floor. 

Adam giggled. 

"You animal. You can't just..."

"I'll pick them up later" Sauli said and pushed Adam on his back on the wooden surface and got back to kissing his lips. 

Adam moaned quietly, wrapping his legs around Sauli's waist. Sauli tugged the hem of Adam's shirt out of his pants and slid his hand underneath the fabric. He felt the hot skin of Adam's side. 

Sauli kissed his way to Adam's ear and nipped his earlobe before gently biting on the skin of Adam's neck. His hands worked Adam's belt and pants un-done in just a few seconds. 

"The door's not..." Adam mumbled, trying to remind that the door was unlocked, but it turned into a quiet moan when Sauli gave a few firm tugs to his hardening cock. 

"I know" Sauli hissed, starting to pull Adam's pants lower. Adam lift his hips to ease the progress. When the skin-tight pants were down around his ankles, Sauli pulled them off completely, "We gotta be quick"

"Fuck" Adam hissed, bucking his hips and ground his very interested cock against Sauli's stomach. The fabric of his shirt felt just enough rough.

Sauli lowered himself on the floor and yanked on Adam's legs, pulling him on the edge of the table to get a better access to his hole. 

"Ow- Jesus..." Adam breathed, "I'm gonna get burns"

Sauli spread Adam's ass cheeks apart and licked over his puckered hole. 

"I'll take care of them later" Sauli whispered between his licks. He spit on his fingers and brought them against Adam's entrance as well, starting to open him up. 

Adam groaned, spreading his legs and took a hold of his knee-pits. Sauli pushed his first finger inside and licked around it to spread saliva as much as possible. 

Sauli curled his finger inside of Adam before inserting another one in. 

Adam hissed. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Burns a little... Use your mouth" 

Sauli nodded. He pulled his fingers out and instead pushed his tongue inside the yet tight hole. He thrusted in and out, coating the skin and insides with his spit. 

Adam gasped in pleasure when Sauli's tongue hit against his prostate. Fuck, this might just be the hottest thing he has ever done...

Sauli pulled away again. He flicked his tongue around Adam's hole, enjoying the twitching of the muscle in some twisted way. 

Adam still had his blazer on so he reached inside the small pocket on the inner side of his jacket. He pulled out a condom and small tin of vaseline.

He can take the preparation without anything as lube but Sauli's cock needs something. And right now the vaseline must do. 

Adam's hands were shaky due to Sauli's very professional stimulation between his legs. Sauli was once again thrusting his tongue inside his ass so Adam barely managed to tear the condom wrapper. 

Sauli stood up and unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out and took the condom from Adam's hands. 

He rolled it on his dick and then took the vaseline with a small smile. 

"I am so happy you always carry some lip balm with you" He said and dipped his finger to the greasy-feely substance in the small tin. 

"Of course. I want my lips to be kissable" Adam said, pursing his lips and then smacked them together.

"They always are" Sauli smirked, rubbing the vaseline on Adam's dilated hole. 

"Now hurry up" Adam hissed. 

Sauli lubed his cock as well and put the vaseline tin on the table. He got on the surface on his knees again and guided his cock inside Adam, pushing straight in. 

Adam hissed in slight discomfort, squeezing Sauli's arms. 

He took a deep breath, relaxed his muscles and gave a small nod to Sauli. Just a sign and approval that he could start thrusting. 

Sauli did not hesistate. He trusted that Adam would say something if he wanted him to stop or go slower.

The possibility of getting caught was in the back of their minds all the time. It might have plaid a big part in their rush and arousal. 

Adam clung onto Sauli, whimpering a little at the slight pain he felt. But it still felt so freaking good. He wrapped his legs around Sauli's slim waist and his arms went around his neck. 

Sauli thrusted violently, his knees were probably getting burns just like Adam's lower back and ass but he doesn't really care right now. At least not about his own burns. 

Sauli captured Adam's lips into a fierce kiss. Their teeth almost bumped together, tongues swirled around each other and they both moaned and panted. 

Adam let the hold around Sauli's neck loosen and Sauli immediately took advantage of it and pushed Adam's arms above his head. 

He pinned Adam's hands against the table and dropped his head against the crook of Adam's neck. He licked his sweaty skin, making Adam shiver beneath him. 

"You're so tight..." Sauli groaned, "Feels amazing"

The tight and hot hug of Adam's hole around his cock was indescribable. It felt partly rough due to lack of lubrication but it was so fucking good. 

Adam's cock was trapped between their bodies. The friction caused by Sauli's thrusting was enough to keep him rigidly hard but not enough to make him come. 

"Touch me... " Adam pleaded, throwing his head back, "Please, touch me..."

Sauli ignored the plead for now. He nipped on Adam's skin and sucked his jawbone near his ear. It drives Adam crazy every single time. 

This wasn't an exception. Adam moaned, his legs tightening around Sauli's body. 

Sauli let go of Adam's hands and instead hovered above Adam, supporting himself with his arms. He thrust faster, hitting Adam's prostate continuously. He wasn't sure if the table could take the hard movement. 

Adam bit his lip, forcing himself to keep his moans inside. 

Sauli slid his other hand under Adam's shirt and pinched his nipple. Adam squeaked, making Sauli grin. Damn, he loves how sensitive Adam's nipples are. 

Some day he's going to get him off just by sucking and biting on them. 

Sauli lowered his hand, wrapping his hand around Adam's hard, flushed cock. He started jerking him off, his hand going up and down fast in the same pace with his furious thrusts. 

"No, no,,, our clothes- Oh fuck!" Adam hissed, his hips bucking when his orgasm took over his body. He shot his loads mostly on his own shirt and some of it dribbled on Sauli's fingers. 

Sauli gave a last jerky thrust and came right after when Adam's muscles contracted tight around him. He wanted to drop himself on top of Adam and kiss him through it but the mess didn't tempt him right now. Normally he wouldn't care.

Sauli pulled out as soon as he had shot everything out and let go of Adam's almost over- sensitive cock as well. He rolled the condom off his dick and tied it expertly. 

He's going to toss it at home so he pulled out a tissue from his jean pocket, wiped his hand and wrapped the condom inside it. 

Adam would love to just cuddle but that's not part of quickies. Especially since the door is indeed unlocked. 

"You have something? My shirt is a mess" Adam asked when he pushed himself into a sitting position. Fuck, his ass really twinges. 

"I have a few tissues, wait a sec" Sauli said while tucking himself back into his pants. He zipped up and buckled his belt. That was probably the fastest orgasm he's had during the past few years. 

He pulled out another tissue from his pocket and gave it to Adam. Adam gently wiped his own cock and grimaced at the stickyness in his pubic hair. Then he did the best he could with his black shirt. 

Thank god his blazer was still clean so he just buttoned it to hide the stains on his shirt. Sauli grabbed Adam's pants from the floor and handed them to him. 

"We are hopeless" Adam chuckled when he got down from the table and quickly pulled his pants up. 

Sauli just grinned. Yeah, they totally are.

Adam zipped his pants and buckled the belt. He hoped he still looked like a human being but he has a feeling there's light-colored love bites on his neck and his lips look abused. 

Adam pushed his dirty tissue into his pocket, not wanting to throw them anywhere in his friend's house. 

"My poor bum" Adam pouted when Sauli crouched down to pick up the papers he had earlier thrown down on the floor, "How am I going to be able to sit in a cab?" He asked, playfully holding his ass.

"I'm sorry" Sauli pouted back and stood up. He kissed Adam's cheek and lovingly stroked his butt, "I make it up later"

"You better"


End file.
